


Алек получает урок

by TerenceFletcher



Series: fandom Nightrunner 2014 [10]
Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerenceFletcher/pseuds/TerenceFletcher





	Алек получает урок

— Мягче, не дави с такой силой... Нужно только поддеть внутренние пластины, а не перемалывать их в муку.

— Я и не давлю! — обиженно отозвался Алек, вновь склоняясь над замком. 

Хитрый механизм не давался ему уже битый час, все попытки нащупать верную железяку тонкой иглой, выданной Серегилом, ни к чему не приводили. Пальцы Алека, привычные к грубой работе и к тетиве лука, никак не желали приспосабливаться к тем тонким фокусам, которым его учили. Он усердно просиживал час за часом, пытаясь повторить то, что занимало считанные секунды у его друга, а тот, словно не замечая чужих мучений, давал ему все более сложные замки и инструменты. Этот вечер не стал исключением: щуря глаза, Алек пыхтел над своим заданием, а Серегил, развалившись на кушетке у камина, давал ему ценные советы. Терпение обоих уже было уже на исходе, но ни учитель, ни особенно ученик не желали признавать поражение.

Замок заскрипел, и, сочтя это добрым знаком, Алек налег на иглу. Раздался громкий щелчок, но в тот момент, когда цель уже казалась достигнутой, игла, как нарочно, спружинила и, описав дугу, отлетела в угол комнаты. Серегил проводил ее выразительным взглядом.

— Клянусь руками Иллиора, я не знаю, как ты этого добился, — вздохнул он. — Неужели это так трудно, а? 

— Не знаю... — обреченно вздохнул Алек. — Я никак не могу приноровиться!

— Я пять раз объяснил тебе, что нужно сделать.

— Я понял! Просто мои руки не годятся для этого ремесла.

Серегил раздраженно взмахнул рукой. 

— Ерунда! Пальцы у тебя тонкие и сильные, но им недостает ловкости. 

— Спасибо, что заметил, — не слишком вежливо буркнул Алек. — Сам бы я, конечно, не догадался.

— Алек. 

— Ну, что? 

— Не злись.

Молча кивнув, Алек отвернулся. Возможно, злиться и не следовало, но сочетание собственной неудачи и правоты друга незаметно вытеснило обычное спокойствие. Как камин с тлеющими углями, готовыми вспыхнуть от малейшего ветерка, Алек с трудом сдерживал рвущиеся наружу эмоции, а безобидные слова Серегила только подлили масла в огонь.

Алек сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы привести нервы в порядок и вернуться к работе, но тут заметил, как Серегил, привстав с кушетки, с улыбкой наблюдает за его усилиями.

— Я не злюсь.

— Правда?

— Невозможно уметь все! — вместо ответа заявил Алек, меняя защиту на нападение. — Ты ведь тоже...

Серегил заинтересованно приподнял бровь:

— Что — тоже?

— Не все умеешь.

— Все.

— Неправда! — Алек закусил губу, лихорадочно подыскивая пример. — А стрелять из лука?

Друг лишь пожал плечами и вновь улегся на кушетку, заложив руки за голову.

— Не так хорошо, как ты, но и не так плохо, как ты, возможно, думаешь. Во имя Четверки, Алек, я не понимаю, о чем мы спорим. Ты собираешься закончить с этим замком или нет?

Некоторое время Алек молчал, обдумывая внезапно родившийся у него план. Наконец он медленно поднял голову и спокойно сказал:

— Я продолжу, когда ты попадешь в березовый прут. Я думал предложить три, но решил, что тогда замок успеет заржаветь раньше, чем я им займусь.

Серегил лишь расхохотался в ответ. 

— Я не шучу, — твердо сказал Алек, все больше поражаясь собственному нахальству. — Или ты боишься промазать?

— Вот еще! — фыркнул в ответ Серегил и, вскочив с места, первым направился к выходу.

На их счастье, в этот час на заднем дворе никого не было. Быстро разыскав прутик — потолще, чем когда-то достался ему у Рэдли, — Алек воткнул его в землю рядом со старым сараем. Высушенное березовое дерево стало совсем белым и четко выделялось на фоне почерневших от времени досок, облегчая задачу стрелка. Несмотря на их спор, в глубине души Алек желал Серегилу победы и надеялся, что друг не заметит этой форы.

Серегил шагнул вперед и взял протянутый Алеком лук. Наложив стрелу, он уставился на прут, словно что-то обдумывая, и вдруг замер. Он стоял совершенно неподвижно, даже почти не дыша, и на его лице застыло такое напряжение, какого Алек не видел никогда. Наконец, подняв лук так, что стрела ушла бы в небо, он тряхнул головой и негромко произнес:

— Энрил мей радиаль.

В то же мгновение раздался оглушительный грохот. Алек шарахнулся в сторону и едва успел уклониться от летящей в голову деревяшки. Когда поднятая в воздух густая пыль немного осела, на месте бывшего сарая возвышалась огромная куча деревянных обломков. Березовый прутик оказался безвозвратно погребен под ней. 

— Цель поражена! — провозгласил Серегил и усмехнулся — как отчетливо почувствовал Алек — с большим облегчением.

— Но ты же не попал?

— Докажи! Ох, Алек, видел бы ты сейчас свое лицо!

Друг уже смеялся во весь голос, и Алек наконец вскинул руки, смиряясь с поражением, и тоже улыбнулся.

— И все-таки это жульничество!

— Ну и что? Результат-то есть. И запомни на будущее: любая задача может иметь больше одного решения.

— Неужели ты и теперь скажешь, что умеешь все? — поинтересовался Алек, стряхивая с себя пыль и щепки.

Однако Серегил не повел и бровью. 

— Разумеется, — с готовностью кивнул он. Прицепившееся к его волосам птичье перышко соскользнуло вниз и, сделав несколько кругов, мягко опустилось на землю. — Я действительно умею все, но не все одинаково хорошо. Как ты знаешь, магия никогда не была моей сильной стороной. 

— Спасибо, что не превратил нас в кирпичи! — ехидно заметил Алек.

Вспомнив свой неудачный опыт колдовства, Серегил слегка поморщился: 

— В другой раз. Хотя бы ради удовольствия посмотреть, как Триис ставит на нас бочку с водой.

Представив себе эту картину, Алек хмыкнул. Немного помолчав, он снова поглядел на остатки сарая и все же решился задать вопрос, который не давал ему покоя:

— Ты знал, что все рухнет?

— Нет, — честно ответил Серегил и, чуть поколебавшись, добавил: — Но, зная свои способности, я надеялся на что-то подобное. — Вернув Алеку лук, он скомандовал: — Пойдем. Так или иначе, я все сделал, теперь твоя очередь.


End file.
